Digimon en Jeopardy
by Carscard
Summary: Traducción al español del gran fic de Kenji Kotaro. Los digimon van a Jeopardy con Myotismon de anfitrión. ¡Háganle un review y sonrían! ^O^


Digimon en Jeopardy 

Título del Fic: Digimon en Jeopardy

Autor: Kenji Kotaro

Traductor: Carscard

Clasificación: Un fan fiction para adolescentes entre 13 y 18 años. ¿Qué es PG-13?

Descripción: Los Digimon van a Jeopardy con Myotismon como anfitrión.

DIGIMON EN JEOPARDY

Myotismon caminó en el Escenario. Entonces le dio una indicación el anunciador para comenzar.

-Bienvenidos a Jeopardy con su anfitrión... ¡¡¡Myotismon Smith!!!- Dijo el anunciador.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a Jeopardy! Hoy tenemos a 3 contendientes- Dijo Myotismon. -Cada uno de ellos dirá algo sobre sí mismo cuando los nombre. La primera competidora es... ¡Kari Kamiya!

Un reflector presentó a Kari. -Hola, Myotismon. Mi nombre es Kari Kamiya, tengo 10 años de edad y sólo vine a este show para mostrarle a mi hermano que puedo llegar al segundo round y por favor apaguen ese reflector... ¡Creo que quedaré ciega!

-Lo siento. ¡¡¡Apaga ese reflector, Etemon!!!- Gritó Myotismon. Se escuchó el disparo de un arma y la luz que estaba sobre Kari se apagó. -¡¡¡Yo no quisé decir eso!!! Nuestro segundo contendiente es T. K. Takaishi.- Otro reflector brilló sobre T. K. cuando estubó en el segundo puesto.

-Argh... La luz... Me quema los ojos...- Se quejó T. K.

-¡Apaga la luz!- Ordenó Myotismon. Repentinamente el reflector cayó del techo cerca de Myotismon. -¡¡¡Yikes!!! ¡¡¡Cuidado!!! Ahora T. K., por favor hablanos de tí.

-Tengo un hermano mayor llamado Matt. Mi emblema es el de la Esperanza y ¡¡¡SOY EL ÚNICO QUIEN SABE LA VERDAD DE LOS DEMONIOS!!!- Gritó T. K.

-¿Los Demonios?- Preguntó Myotismon.

-Los malignos conocidos como... Huevos...- Dijo T. K.

-Uh-huh... Cooorrecto... Nuestro tercer competidor no es un digidestinado pero... Sid Nodiosuapellido.

Un reflector apuntó a Sid. -Arg... ¡¡Eso quema mis ojos!! ¡¡Toma esto malévolo reflector cegador!!- Gritó lanzando una daga al reflector, quebrándolo en un millón de pedazos de cristal.

-¡¡¡Hey!!! ¡¡Es mi trabajo apagar reflectores!!- Gritó Etemon.

-Lo siento. De cualquier manera mi nombre es Sid y soy el maestro de las espadas, cuchillas y armas filosas.- Comentó Sid.

-... ... ... Maestro de espadas, cuchillas y armas filosas... Correeeecto... Como alguien de aquí va a creer eso...- Dijo Myotismon.

Repentinamente Mimi, a quien Sid sobornó, caminó hacia Sid. -¿Puedo tener su autografo, Señor maestro de Armas Filosas?

-Por supuestro, Mimi. Gracias por ser una gran fan.- Dijo Sid mientras firmaba el libro de autografos. Entonces susurró. -El dinero está en la cajuela de mi carro, usa una patada realmente, realmente fuerte en la cajuela para que abra.

-Okay.- Dijo Mimi mientras salía para conseguir su dinero.

-Oookay... Hay 3 categorías. Espadas y Cuchillos, Huevos, Anime. Sid puedes empezar.

-¡¡Tomaré Espadas y Cuchillos por 500!!- Dijo Sid.

Este herrero japonés

fue considerado el mejor

de los mejores

-¡¡Masamune!!- Contestó Sid.

-¡Bien pero mal! Necesitas contestar en forma de pregunta.- Dijo Myotismon. -Escoge otra vez.

Sid tartamudeó algo y dijo. -Huevos por 100.

Este animalito

amarillo es el que

sale del cascarón de los huevos.

T. K. contestó. -¿Qué es la encarnación del mal?

A Myotismon le corrió una gota de sudor y dijo. -No... La respuesta es '¿Qué es un pollito?' Sid selecciona de nuevo...

-¡Anime por 100!- Gritó Sid.

Este anime se trata

de un artemarcialista hechizado,

por agua, de Japón.

-¿Qué es Ranma 1/2?- Dijo Kari.

-¡Correcto!- Exclamó Myotismon. -Kari, tú escoges.

-Tomaré anime por 200.- Dijo Kari.

Este anime consiste de:

Un roedor amarillo.

Un niño con un sombrero horrible.

2 personas que son copia de Sid y Sarah.

-¡¡Qué es... uh... Pokyman!!- Dijo Sid, siendo una de las personas que no saben de pokemon.

-No... La respuesta correcta es ¿Qué es pokemon? ¡Kari, selecciona otra vez!-Dijo Myotismon.

-¡Anime por 300!- Sugirió.

Este anime contiene

muchas peleas.

T. K. comentó entonces. -¿Qué son todos ellos?

-No. Estabamos esperando por '¿Qué es Dragon Ball Z?' Kari, selecciona de nuevo.

-Creo que tomaré Espadas y Cuchillos por 100- Dijo.

¡Rebana!

¡Bang!

-¿Qué es la daga de llave inglesa?- Contestó Sid.

-Correcto pero la Gunblade también hubiera sido aceptada. ¡Sid, selecciona una categoría!

-Tomaré Huevos por 200.- Dijo Sid.

Es lo que pone

los huevos.

T. K. contestó. -¿Qué es un demonio?

-... T. K., los demonios no ponen huevos y no vienen de ellos. La respuesta era '¿Qué es una gallina?' Sid selecciona de nuevo.

-Huevos por 300.- Dijo Sid.

Este es el único mamífero

que pone huevos.

Kari contestó. -¿Qué es el ornitorrigo?

-¡¡Correcto!!- Gritó Myotismon. -Kari, puedes seleccionar algo.

-Tomaré Anime por 400.- Dijo.

El autor reaaalmente

odia este anime.

T. K. contestó. -¿Qué es Monster Rancher?

-T. K.... ¡¡Estás en lo correcto!!! ¡Selecciona una categoría!- Gritó Myotismon.

-¡Anime por 500!

¡Miau!

¡No agrada este

anime!

Kari contestó. -¿Qué es Hello Kitty?

-¡¡Correcto!! Kari, tú vas a la cabeza con 700, Sid con 400 y T. K. con 100. Por favor selecciona otra categoría.- Dijo Myotismon.

-Espadas y Cuchillos por 400.- Dijo.

La parte afilada de la espada

es llamada...

Sid respondió rápidamente. -¡¡¡Qué es la punta afilada!!!

-... Sid eso es 100% erróneo. La respuesta correcta es... ¿Qué es la hoja? Kari selecciona otra respuesta.- Comentó Myotismon.

-Tomaré Huevos por 400.- Dijo.

El pájaro que

pone el huevo

más grande.

T. K. contestó. -¿Qué es el avestruz?

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Myotismon dijo entonces. -¡E... eso es... correcto!

-¡Tomaré Demonios por 500!- Gritó T. K.

-¡Conociéndolo quiere decir huevos!- Dijo Myotismon.

Huevos como éste se

venden por miles

de dolares.

T. K. entonces respondió. -¿Qué son los huevos Fabrige?

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos de nuevo.

-T. K.... Estás bien... Pero... ¿no respondiste con 'demonios' en el enunciado?- Cuestionó Myotismon.

-Sí pero yo quiero el dinero. ¡¡¡Así puedo construir una armada que destruirá a los demonios!!!- Gritó T. K.

Myotismon dejó caer una gota de sudor. -Oookay... Ahora para la pista de Jeopardy final... La categoría es Digimon.

Este antiguo

villano es conocido

como Vandemon en Japón.

-Tendrán 30 segundos. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29 30. ¡Terminó el tiempo! Sus respuestas. T. K. eres el líder, empezaremos contigo.

T. K. escribió.

¿Quién es Etemon?

Myotismon gruñó. -No... ¿Sid?

Sid escribió.

¿Quién es Devimon?

Myotismon gruñó. -No... ¿Kari?

Kari escribió.

¿Quién es Demidevimon?

Myotismon entonces enloqueció. -¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡TONTOS!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ES MYOTISMON!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡YO!!!!! ¡¡¡Las palabras 'antiguo villano' eran la pista!!! ¡¡¡Látigo Sangriento!!!- Gritó y comenzó a destruir cosas.

-¡¡Corran!!- Gritó Sid. T. K., Kari y Sid huyeron del estudio mientras Myotismon destruía cosas por televisión en vivo.

Fin.


End file.
